Blushing Cheeks
by spell
Summary: After a sweaty quiditch match and a prank Harry needs to go shower. BADLY! But because Madam Hooch has lots of kids to teach, the bthrooms are full. so he uses the girls bathroom. and guess who he sees? HHR!
1. Oops!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
Blushing Cheeks  
  
Chapter-1-  
  
"Wonderful practice Ron," Fred complained as he changed out of his Quiditch robes and into his normal school ones.  
  
"I thought so," Ron said smiling. (new Quiditch captain)  
  
"Why did we have to play on a day when it's 100 and 50 degrees out there?" Fred asked.  
  
"Because I'm the captain, and because you put me through all your torture, I get toput you through some," Ron answered with a big smile on his face.  
  
"Where's Harry?" George asked looking around the room.  
  
"Right here," said an upset voice. Everyone turned to Harry. Harry looked back at Fred and George with cold eyes.  
  
"What?" the twins asked together.  
  
"Did you two by any chance charm the showers so they would be freezing cold?" Harry asked.  
  
Fred and George looked at him like he had gone mad. "No," said George.  
  
"We charmed the girls showers," Fred explained.  
  
"And we charmed it right back on you! Two times worse!" Alicia said walking in.  
  
"What does 'two times worse' mean?" Ron asked.  
  
"You should know in about fifteen seconds. Whoa, better leave!" Alicia walked out with her friend. (I don't know the other girl's name.)  
  
"What did she mean by that?" Fred asked.  
  
"We'll find out in ten seconds," said Wood.  
  
All of them began to count down. When they reached one they gasped and coughed. "That's disgusting!" Fred shouted.  
  
A smell like a skunk had suddenly filled the whole locker room. The four of them groaned and sniffed their arms.  
  
"What is this stuff?" George asked no one. A note suddenly appeared under the door. George went to pick it up and read:  
  
Like our prank? Just goes to show that you shouldn't start with girls, 'cause they'll get you back WORSE! The stuff to get the smell out is in the bathrooms in the castle. They always have it stocked in there. But you better hurry. I hear Madam Hooch had ALL her classes practice outside in the HOT, HOT sun!  
  
Love you to! The girls.  
  
"Well that's nice," Harry said burning the letter with his wand.  
  
"Wait," Ron said suddenly. "did she say that ALL of Madam Hooch's classes were outside today?"  
  
"And how many classes does that woman have?" Fred asked.  
  
"Like, ten, eleven," George said.  
  
"And there's how many kids in each class?" Harry asked.  
  
The four boys looked at each other. Then Fred looked to Harry and Ron. "We can apperate," he said. "Smell ya later!" And with two small pops the twins were gone.  
  
Ron looked to Harry. "If they are full," he began, "you want me to take the girls And you the boys room?"  
  
Harry shook his head. "You can have the boys bathroom. Besides, I've already been in the girl's bathroom. It won't be that much of a difference."  
  
"Thanks, Harry," Ron said leading him out the door.  
  
Harry soon found himself standing at the door to the girl's bathroom. He hesitated before putting his hand on the bathroom doorknob. He took a deep breath and slowly opened it. "Oh, Merlin, PLEASE don't let there be anyone in there." He opened the door wider and stuck his head in. He frowned at what he saw.  
  
Right in the middle of the bathroom there was a screen. Harry guessed that it was because the other bathtub was broken on the other side. He shrugged, walked in, turned on the water, took off his clothes and got in.  
  
The water was warm and felt good on his sore arms and legs. He took in a great sigh relief. Not just because he didn't smell bad anymore but because he was alone and wouldn't get yelled at by anyone.  
  
He looked around the bathtub and found a small bottle labeled: Take this you idiot who's been pranked.  
  
Harry took the bottle and was about to squirt some of the soap into his hands when he heard, "Do you smell that, Mertel?" (sp?)  
  
"Smell what?" Mertel asked.  
  
Harry's head shot up. He knew that voice. 'NO!' he thought with panic. He quickly squirted some of the soap in his hands and rubbed it all over his body.  
  
"Never mind," said the voice that Harry knew only to well.  
  
"So what were you saying Hermione?" Mertel asked.  
  
'HERMIONE!' Harry thought again with even more panic.  
  
"Oh, never mind Merlin. It doesn't matter," Hermione said.  
  
Mertel shrugged. "If you insist," she said.  
  
Harry could feel his heart ready to pop out of his chest. He was afraid that Hermione could hear him breathing.  
  
"Well," Hermione said. Harry could hear her standing up in the bathtub. He quickly closed his eyes but, being a guy, he took a "little" peak. "I'm gonna go."  
  
Harry's eyes widened at what he saw. He looked at the screen. Hermione's perfect figure, the way her hair looked when wet made him breath faster and harder. Hermione ran her fingers through her hair and put it behind her. He could now see her whole body from the back. And he couldn't help but wonder what it would look like with out the screen and what her front looked like as well.  
  
But then Hermione took the towel and wrapped it around herself. Harry groaned at this. But then he realized that Hermione was getting ready to leave. He quickly, and as quietly as he could, got out of the tub, put on a towel and ran in a stall.  
  
"Did you hear that Mertel?" Hermione asked walking out from behind the creen.  
  
"Hear what?" Mertel asked.  
  
Hermione laughed. "Do all ghost loose their five senses?" "Not all of it." Hermione laughed again. But then her attention turned to the filled tub. "What is it?" Mertel asked.  
  
"Look," Hermione said pointing to the tub. "It's full."  
  
"Oops!" Harry whispered to himself.  
  
"I'll see if anyone is hiding under there," Mertel said before diving in. A moment later she came back out. "Either something is wrong with the plumbing, or someone just forgot to unplug it."  
  
"Who else was in here?" Hermione asked.  
  
Mertel shrugged. "I was busy talking to that new ghost, Matthew Sullivan, all day." She giggled.  
  
Hermione sighed. "Alright," she said. "Well, see you later. Bye!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
As soon as Hermione walked out Mertel glided over to the second bathroom stall. She went right though the door. "Uh, hi-Mertel."  
  
Mertel looked at Harry with a big smile. "Madam Hooch had too many classes on this hot day, didn't she?" Harry didn't say anything. He looked down at his feet. "Mm hm," Mertel said again. She became level with Harry. Which made him cold. "Like what you saw?" she asked with a smirk.  
  
"Who says I saw anything?!" Harry answered, a little too quickly.  
  
"You just did," said Mertel.  
  
"Don't tell," Harry pleaded.  
  
"With this little piece of information," Mertel shook her head. "I can black-mail you!"  
  
"And I can black-mail you about, what's his name again? Matthew Sullivan?" Harry said calmly.  
  
"Who said I like him?" Mertel said, a little too quickly.  
  
"You just did," Harry smirked.  
  
Mertel gave a cold, hard stare. "Fine!" she hissed. "You keep me secret and I'll keep yours."  
  
"Deal," Harry said. He got out of the stall, got back into his clothes. He was about to leave when he heard Mertel say, "That new aroma is perfect for you Harry."  
  
"Thanks," Harry said, and shut the door behind him.  
  
'Now let's see if I'll be able to keep my mind off of Hermione while during class.'  
  
There you go!!!! Please review! I accept flames!! Hope you liked it!!! (  
  
Okay, I love you, bye, bye!!! ( 


	2. Wandering Eyes

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter  
  
A/n: uhhh, sorry guys. I completely forgot that Fred and George were older. hea hea* and I also forgot that you can't apperate on the school grounds. Awe well. *thinks * .. Ok, as for Fred and George, uhhh, let's just say that they are now helping out Madam Hooch with flying lessons, and they get special privileges.  
  
ON WITH THE STORY!!  
  
Blushing Cheeks  
  
Chapter-2- Wandering Eyes  
  
"OW!" Harry woke up the next morning screaming.  
  
"What is it Harry?" Ron asked rushing over to his bed.  
  
Harry looked around the room confused. "Wasn't, Hermione, just in here?" he asked.  
  
Ron looked at him. "You must've been dreaming"  
  
"Dreaming?"  
  
"Why else would you think Hermione's in here?" Ron said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Oh . . . right." Harry said to himself more than to Ron. Then he looked back at Ron and remembered the question he had just asked. "Uhhh . . ."  
  
"Why were you dreaming about Hermione?" he asked with a smirk.  
  
"Shouldn't we go get some food?" Harry said, pulling the covers off of him.  
  
"Breakfast can wait," Ron said, shoving the covers back on Harry.  
  
Harry sighed and quickly began thinking of a lie. "Well, you know Mertel, right?"  
  
"Who doesn't know Mertel?" Ron said with a little laugh.  
  
"Well, I know how much we BOTH care about Hermione, and I just had a dream that, you know . . ."  
  
Ron shook his head. "Afraid I don't," he said.  
  
Harry sighed again. "Well . . .I . . .:"  
  
Now Ron sighed and shook his head. "Harry," he began. "forget it. If you don't want to talk about it, we don't have to." Harry nodded. "Alright," Ron said getting up. "NOW, we can go get some food."  
  
Harry was very thankful for this. He quickly got dressed and allowed Ron to lead him into the great hall.  
  
"Hey guys!"  
  
Harry's head snapped to the owner of the voice. "Hey Herm," Ron said casually and sat across from her.  
  
Harry starred at Hermione; for a full minute. He began to think about how nice her hair would frame her face if it were straighter. He didn't notice, but his eyes began to wonder to Hermione's -  
  
"HARRY!"  
  
"What?"  
  
It was Hermione. "Are you okay?" she asked with concern in her voice and eyes.  
  
"I . . .yeah," Harry quickly sat down, barley missing to sit down on the chair. "Why?" he looked up to her. Wishing he could see the full front of her body. But he decided to get drowned in her chocolate eyes.  
  
"HARRY!"  
  
"WHAT!" he said shaking his head.  
  
"You're doing it again!" Hermione said.  
  
"Doing what?" Harry asked.  
  
"That . . . LOOK!"  
  
"What look?" Harry looked to Ron for some support, but he saw that Ron was also giving him a questioning look. Then he looked back to Hermione. "What LOOK?"  
  
"I don't know," Hermione said. "You-you were giving, a look that I never saw a guy give me before."  
  
Harry's eyes widened a bit. He had an idea of the look he was giving her. He had giving it to Cho before.  
  
"Are you sick Harry?" Ron said shaking his shoulder. Harry was more than happy to look at Ron. "You're starting to turn a but red."  
  
"I-I am?" Harry said putting a hand to his face and feeling if it was hot.  
  
"Why don't you go see the nurse?" Ron said again.  
  
Harry looked back at Hermione, and feeling the temperature rise in his face he said, "I think I will," and quickly left.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Hermione asked.  
  
"How should I know?" Ron said, although he had an idea.  
  
"You're his best friend!"  
  
"That doesn't mean squat!" Ron said leaving quickly before he let anything slip.  
  
Hermione watched him as he left through the doors. "I swear guys P.M.S," she muttered to herself.  
  
* * *  
  
"Lay down here," Madam Promfrey (sp?) said pointing to a bed.  
  
"Thank you," Harry said throwing himself on the bed.  
  
"You don't seem sick," Madam Promfrey said.  
  
"No, I just need to get away from this really hot girl," Harry muttered into his pillow.  
  
"What was that?" Madam Promfrey asked.  
  
Harry turned over so he could see her. "I said I need a few stomach pills and a few minutes rest."  
  
Madam Promfrey sighed and nodded. "Very well," she said and left the room.  
  
Harry closed his eyes and tried to listen to the sounds of nothing but instead he heard the sound of two feet running his way. He sat up slowly and saw a very nice figure running towards him; only because Hermione's cloak was flying out behind her.  
  
"Hermione?" Harry breathed.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione panted once she reached his bed. Harry could feel his face turning red. Luckily for him, Hermione was busy trying to catch her breath. He suddenly noticed a bit of her shirt exposing a little skin. He couldn't help but look. He noticed the line of her breast. Catching this part of Hermione filled Harry with a bit of excitement and, oddly enough, it was a bit of a relief. He could feel his face cooling down.  
  
"You alright?" he finally asked.  
  
"Yeah," Hermione said standing up straight. "Are you alright?"  
  
"I'll be fine," Harry said. "I just need to rest."  
  
"That's a relief," Hermione smiled. "Whoa! It's awfully hot for October. Don't you think?" She took off her cloak.  
  
Harry's heart beat began to go faster. He finally saw what he had wanted to see. Hermione had seemed to grow out of her clothes. They hugged her tightly across her chest. Which showed that she had really developed. His eyes traveled down to her middle. She had healthy curves that were nothing like the girls Harry had seen on T.V. These were natural. The shirt also showed a bit of her tummy. It looked flat but firm. Her hips had developed and went good with the rest of her body.  
  
Then Harry's eyes went to Hermione's legs. She had out grown her skirt and he was surprised that she hadn't gotten a detention for how short it was on her now. Her legs were long and silky.  
  
"HARRY!"  
  
"SORRY! SORRY, HERM!"  
  
"Sorry for what?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I-what?" Harry asked.  
  
"I was wondering if you took some medicine yet?" Hermione said. "Why? You sounded like I was mad at you for something." Harry licked his lips. His mouth felt dry. "Harry?" Hermione said going closer to his face. "Is there something you want to tell me?"  
  
"I-no," Harry said shaking his head. "Just that you-you're a great friend Herm." He smiled.  
  
"Oh." Hermione sounded a little disappointed.  
  
"Miss Granger!" Madam Promfrey came rushing back into the room.  
  
"Oh hello Madam Promfrey," Hermione smiled.  
  
"Here you go Potter," she said handing him two small yellow pills and a cup of water. "Take these and you'll be out in two seconds." Madam Promfrey left quickly.  
  
Harry took the pills and drank the water. "We'll talk later Harry," Hermione said.  
  
Harry nodded and fell onto his pillow. Hermione laughed and went walking through the doors.  
  
"Love you me Hermy," Harry muttered before he actually fell asleep.  
  
I was kinda dazed out when I wrote this, lemme know if it didn't make sense.  
  
THERE YOU GO!!!! I know it was kinda short. I'll try and make it longer!!  
  
Lizzypadfoot-thanks! I know! I forgot about Fred and George! I changed it. Just read the a/n. it explains what I did. (if you didn't already.) thanks again!  
  
Incendio-again, I forgot about Fred and George. Read the authors note. I changed it a bit. Thank you!!! (  
  
Tennessee Sweetheart- Glad you like it!! Thanks!  
  
Fleur Delaherms- here you go! I wrote more! Glad you like it. Thanks!  
  
PottersGirl5990- Here's another chapter! Thanks!  
  
Harryhermione12-ok, I kept goin'! thanks for the review!  
  
I hope I did better on this chapter guys! THANKS!!! *BIG smile * 


	3. Things Just Got Worse

  
  
  
  


Blushing Cheeks  
  


Chapter-3-Things Just Got Worst

  
  
  


Harry woke to tickle in his face. He stirred and his eyes fluttered opened. He saw something that looked golden brown in the sunlight that poured in the room through the window. He tried to move his arm, but he felt to much weight on it. He tried moving his upper body but again, he felt to much weight. When he looked down he noticed a full head of hair in front of his eyes. 

'Hermione!' he thought with panic. But when he caught a look at her face he smiled and relaxed. It felt good to have her on him. He gently stroked her hair but quickly stopped when she moved and groaned. 

"Go away," she mumbled. "I don't wanna get up. Ron's annoying." Harry laughed to himself. He continued to stroke her hair, until finally, Hermione woke up. 

"Hey," Harry smiled.

"How do you feel?" Hermione asked sitting on her elbows.

"Better. What are you doing here?"

"Oh!" Hermione reached for a book that was on the night stand. "I was patrolling last night when I saw Professor McGonagall. She said to drop off your homework for you. None of us know how long you planning on being here."

"Until Snape quits," said Harry. "By the way, I thought you gave up being head girl. You said it was to much work."

"Oh, yeah, well. McGonagall owled me a few hours before nine and told me that the other head girl was to sick to patrol."

"Then why isn't she in here?"

"She likes her room better," Hermione answered quickly. 

"Oh."

There was an awkward pause until Hermione said finally, "So do you think you can deal with Snape and Malfoy today?"

"What has Malfoy been doing?" Harry asked with concern. 

Hermione shrugged. "Being annoying. Let's see, he called me a mudblood the other day."

"Was I there?" Harry asked.

"No, no, you were busy with a detention with Snape or something. And then, he tried cursing me a week before."

"Where was I then?" Harry asked again.

"You were practicing with Ron I think. Then he and Pancy tried to start a fight with me."

"Did you get away alright. Did they hurt you? Why did they even do that?"

Hermione gave Harry a confused look. "Yes, no, and I don't know.. I"m smarter then they are Harry. Of course I got away. What's wrong with you lately?"

"Nothing."

"You sure. Harry, if you ever want to talk, I'm right here. But we can't talk at the moment because I have to get to history. See you later."

"Bye." And she was gone. "Bee careful," Harry mumbled. But he wanted to shout that.

Later that day, while Harry was in Potions, "Mr. Potter, do you care to join us here on Earth?" said Snape. Harry's head snapped back to the potions master. "Or do you find Miss Granger that lovely?"

There were a few laughs. Even from fellow Gryffindors. "Sorry sir."

Snape didn't even nod. He just went back to the class. "What's wrong with you mate?" Ron asked Harry when Snape turned his back.

"What?"

"You were just starring at Hermione now," Ron explained. "With. . .weird eyes. Like you, like her or something." harry looked at Ron. Ron's mouth dropped open. "YOU DO!" he shouted.

The whole class turned to him. "What was that Mr. Weasley?" Snape asked. "You do what again?"

"I-nothing-nothing at all," Ron said turning red. 

"Good. Fifty points from Gryffindor." And Snape went back to teaching his class.

Harry looked at Hermione who put her finger to her mouth and looked back at the board. Harry turned back to Ron after Ron hit him hard on his arm. "You do like her!" Ron said in a whisper.

"I never said that!" Harry spat.

"You did to!"

"How?"

"Harry, I've been your friend for years. Trust me, I know you! And you like Hermione!"

Harry sighed. "Alright I do, okay!"

"You do!"

"Yes now-Wait, what does 'you do' mean?"

"Honestly?" Ron sighed. "I really didn't know. I just took a lucky guest."

Harry sighed. "Don't. Tell. Her!" he hissed.

"I won't. Clam down. Gees." After a few more moments of quills scratching on paper Ron said to Harry again, "Did you ever plan on telling her?"

"Telling who what?" asked Harry.

"Telling HERMIONE you LIKE HER, you asshole!" Ron hissed.

"OOOOO!" said Harry. "Gee let me think, NO!"

"What? You have to! And what do you know? Christmas is in twelve days, you can tell her on Christmas morning!"

"NO WAY!" Harry shouted. 

The class turned to him. "What is it now Potter?" Snape sighed.

"Nothing," Harry gulped. "Sorry sir."

"Another fifty points form Gryffindor!"

Dean shook his fist at Harry and Ron before going back to his note taking. 'Look, would you just drop it!" Harry hissed at Ron.

"NO! Your going to tell her wether you like it or not!" 

"Make me!"

"Oh, I plan on it."

"How?"

"Harry," Ron said turning to him. "You have two choices here. Either you tell her on your own, in twelve days."

"I think I might like the second one better," Harry said.

"Or, I can tell her right now for you," Ron smiled. 

"Number one. Just one problem."

"What's that?"

"How do I tell her? I'm not at all romantic."

Ron smiled an evil grin. "Leave that to me."  
  
  
  


Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update for awhile. *hea hea* I'll try and get the next chapter up tomorrow! I know this one was short and sucked. I'll make it up, promise. *i think*  


Lizzypadfoot- Thanks! Yeah, i thought about Fred and George awhile ago after i started this fic. Let's just say that they got a part time job from madam hooch so they could earn some money and leave it at that. cool?

Harryhermione12-thank you! Sorry it took me awhile to update.

Pottersgrl5990-yes, here is another chapter and i hope to update again tomorrow night. sorry.

Fleur delaherms-(did i get any of that right?) Anywayz, glad you like it! LOL!

Tennesse sweetheart- (i think i got that wrong to!) thank you!

Sorry for the delay!

  
  


Spell ^0^*


End file.
